someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Lobby 126
Excerpt #1 from private lobby group-chat, found June 19th, 2016: Opening group chat lobby #126.....Loaded Samantha is Online, Chris is Online, Dawn is online, Bit is Online....... Dawn: Hey guys Bit: Hey, wazzup my nizzle Dawn: Stop typing like that. It's not cool, and it never was Samantha: Yeah, it's actually pretty stupid Bit: You guys just don't understand my genious Chris: You spelt genius wrong, fucktard Bit: Fine. If you guys are going to be like that, then I'm not going to show you guys what I found Dawn: What do you mean "found"? We talk here everyday, and your fatass probably only gets up to get more cheetos Samantha: Ok, maybe we should lay off him. He might actually have something interesting to show us! Bit: Why thank you! So, as I was saying, I found the holy grail of interesting things. Drum roll please! .... Bit: Fine, I found an underground bunker! Some world war 2 level shit, and get this; its only about half an hour from where I live. Chris: Bullshit, you didn't go outside. Even if you're being honest, why does that matter to us? Bit: First of all, you're an asshole, ya goddamn ginger. Bit: But more importantly, I could go out and get pictures for you guys. It looks really awesome! Dawn: Yeah, but you don't even have a camera. Don't tell me you want to use your phone to try and take high quality pictures? Bit: No and no, but guess who does have a camera, and also lives really close to me? Samantha: No. I refuse to go to some dirty underground concrete graveyard, especially not in Oregon. Its gross and a waste of my time. Bit: Too bad, you don't have an option. I already started my car. Be ready! Chris: Talk about systemic oppression, eh? Bit is Offline Samantha: Jesus he is a nuisance. Alright, I guess I'll go check it out. See you guys later Samantha is Offline Dawn: Yeah, see you. Chris, why don't you ever tell us where you live? We'd love to visit you sometime, and you're the only one who's never actually hung out with us. Chris: I pride myself on internet safety. Dawn: You're boring, and I live in Canada, so that's saying something Chris: Yeah, keep telling yourself that. I gotta go. Chris is offline Dawn: Well, uh....oh. Dawn: Thanks for saying bye, retard. Dawn is offline Lobby is empty Excerpt #2 ' Opening group chat lobby #126.....Loaded Dawn is Online, Chris is Online.... Chris: I mean, 1 is pretty old, but it also has that classic feel you know? Dawn: How old did you say you were? Chris: In my mid-30's, you? Dawn: Ouch. Late 20's. Chris: Hmmm. Must be a pretty small guy. Well, at least compared to bit. Dawn: Wait, what? Chris: SO? Which do you prefer? Dawn: I still prefer 2. It's my favourite game, hands down. Chris: Hey, did you see the remastered version yet? Its not out, but its in Alpha! Dawn: What?! Awesome! System Shock will never die! Bit is Online Bit: Guys, we have a problem Dawn: What's wrong? No more chips left?! Bit: I'm being serious. Sam is missing Chris: What? How do you know? Bit: Don't fucking ask me how I know! When we went to the bunker the other day, she found a whole box of undeveloped pictures and even film reels in a storage room. We decided we'd take them home and try to develop them and we'd look at them today, but when I went to her house, the door was broken open and she was gone, along with the now-developed pictures Dawn: Did you call the cops or what? Bit: ''no, I came straight to the group chat first. OF COURSE I CALLED THE FUCKING COPS Dawn: And....? Bit: They found nothing. Her bike and her keys are still there, and her laptop overheated cause she left it plugged in. Almost burned the whole place down. After that, they told me I had to leave. That was, like, 2 hours ago maybe. Dawn: Shit, this is weird. Maybe she just....I don't know. I can't see how this would turn out well. Chris, you still there? ..... Chris: Looking for local news on this. Nothing. They haven't told the press yet. No missing persons report or anything. Chris: Oh shit I know why. Bit: What?! Chris: Bit, what was she wearing when you guys went to the bunker? Bit: Now is not the time Chris: Fucking answer me! Bit: A Letterman jacket and these really weird ripped jeans. Terrible fashion sense Chris: Uh... fuck. They found a ripped Letterman jacket about 30 minutes out from the house, stabbed through with a branch. Bit is Offline Dawn: Holy shit this is bad. I don't know what to say Chris: I think we should call it a day. Dawn: Yeah, we should. Can you send me that news article? Chris: Just lost it, sorry Dawn: ??? Alright then. Dawn is offline Chris is offline '''Final Excerpt Opening group chat lobby #126.....Loaded Chris is Online, Dawn is Online, Bit is Online....... Bit: Hey... guys. Dawn: Hey buddy... How'd the funeral go? Bit: I can't stand this! How have they still not found her?! and they just assume she's dead?! Dawn: Calm down. I know this is hard Bit: I think I know who kidnapped her. There was this guy there, he looked a bit older than Sam. Like, mid to late 30's. Chris: Don't you think you're stretching this a bit? Why would he even be there? Bit: I have no idea. He looked nothing like Samantha or her family. He was, like, ginger. Dawn: Dude, unless he was wearing gloves and had a bar-code on the back of his head, pretty sure he's not her "Killer" Bit: Fucking LISTEN, ALRIGHT?! ....... Bit: I saw him leave before everyone else, so I followed him. He lives in this small house only about 5 minutes away from the bunker. I thought back to the pictures and tapes, right? They didn't look nearly as old as the bunker. This guy knows SOMETHING. HE KNEW WE WHERE THERE. SOMEHOW, HE KNEW WHERE SHE LIVED, WHERE WE WERE GOING AND WHAT WE WERE DOING Dawn: So... Conspiracy theory? Bit: Oh my fucking god I waste this on you. I'm going to figure something out, with or without your help Dawn: Fine, I'll listen. Why do you think this guy would've done this? Is he a Neo-Nazi or some shit? Bit: I don't know, but if I'm gonna stalk this guy, which I know is illegal, I'm gonna need some help. Dawn: Goddamn it..... Bit: One sec, someone at the door. Dawn: What about you, Chris? You wanna help? This is kinda out of my comfort zone, and also literally out of my country. Dawn: Chris, bud? You there? .......... Bit was disconnected. _Computer Error_ Dawn: What the fuck Dawn: Never seen that before. Hope he's alright .......... .......... Chris: Yeah, sorry, I had something I need to take care of. But really, if you ask me, this search is pointless. Don't worry about it. Dawn: Uh.... ok. You alright? Chris: Yeah, I'm fine, why? Dawn: I'm fine.... what did Bit call you before he told us about the bunker? Chris: An asshole and a goddamn ginger. He always insisted on being rude. Chris: If we're going to ask questions, where did you say you lived again. Dawn: Toronto... what about you? I can't remember for the life of me where you told us you lived. Chris: Oh don't worry about it, I'm taking a little trip anyways. Dawn: No seriously, where did you say you lived? Chris: Oregon. .......... Group-Chat lobby #126 closed. Host_Chris_ changed server to offline. Written by: Dr. Insanity212 Category:Original Story Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life